


Tutto Finisce A Tarallucci E Vino ( Don't Worry, Everything's Going To Be Fine)

by managerie



Series: Rare Pairings [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 YHWH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Birthday Gift for Blue_Finch who wanted Anthony and Elias to have an afterlife together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto Finisce A Tarallucci E Vino ( Don't Worry, Everything's Going To Be Fine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Finch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Finch/gifts).



~ * ~

Carl Elias woke slowly. He knew he was dead so he wondered why he was waking at all. His mother’s people did not believe in hell. For them, simply losing God’s favor was the greatest punishment one could receive, Don Moretti’s religion however promised torments and tortured unimaginable. Carl Elias Moretti opened his eyes to face whatever might be waiting for him.

He was on a bed, soft and warm. Candles were lit everywhere. Soft Italian opera playing in the background. The smell of garlic, onions, and peppers simmered in the air. He was dressed casually, the beard was gone.

He stood up, followed the smell to a dining room crowded by a table loaded with family style dishes.  Wine was breathing, glasses were filled.  More drippy candles flickered in the evening air. Leaving the kitchen with a basket of fresh biscotti was Anthony, whole and healthy.  A smile broke the young man’s scarred face. He was perhaps the most beautiful sight Elias had ever seen.

A sob was torn from Carl’s throat. Anthony was there immediately. He held Carl’s face in both hands, kissed each cheek, and soothed with soft words, “Don't worry, Boss. Everything's going to be fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Italian saying: It all ends with biscuits and wine (tutto finisce a tarallucci e vino).  
> American translation: Don't worry, everything's going to be fine.  
> Italians often say this at the resolution of disagreements, whether minor kerfuffles or heated debates. It stems from an old practice in some regions of Italy where legal disputes were concluded with a handshake and a toast of red wine, along with a plate of ring-shaped tarallucci cookies. "
> 
> [Source](http://www.epicurious.com/archive/blogs/editor/2014/03/italians-say-it-best-10-food-centric-expressions-1.html)


End file.
